Lapiven Story That Is All
by DeadshotHeadshot
Summary: Lapiven Story IDK


Jailbreak Alt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the Handship 12:46 am

As the ship was nearing the atmosphere Garnet had come to the control room and found Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Steven staring at her "THE SHIP'S GOING DOWN!" shouted Garnet, Steven then remembered something as he whispered "lapis…. GARNET I NEED TO SAVE LAPIS!" Garnet simply said it was too late now this made Steven start to cry he never got to tell Lapis that he liked her Steven's gem started to glow but it instantly faded away when they were about to crash then Steven surrounded him and the crystal gems including Peridot as the hit the surface there was a big explosion that nearly destroyed the temple then all of the sudden Steven heard a supersonic roar that knocked the debris off Steven and the crystal gems, Steven then released the bubble and went over to the other side of the beach and started crying repeating "im-sorry-lapis-im-so-sorry" then Garnet had tried to put her arm on Steven but he put a mini bubble around to stop Garnet then some of the rubble had moved revealing a very badly bruised Jasper saying "You only won because you're a fusion if I had someone to fuse with…." As everyone stared at another piece of rubble move it revealed Lapis Steven then released his bubble and was about to run to Lapis but found that she was caught by Jasper when Lapis was close to her Jasper said "Fuse with me!" this made Lapis confused why would Jasper want fuse with and said "Why?"

"So we can beat the crystal gems they trapped you in the mirror, they kept you prisoner, they made you fall back onto this miserable planet"

"Don't listen to her Lapis!" shouted Steven this made Lapis look over to him and jasper said "Stay out of this Rose!" this made Steven angry she didn't know that he wasn't his mother but it still hurt to hear the name Lapis was just about to say yes to fusing with Jasper until Steven said "I sacrifice myself for Lapis!" this confused everyone even Lapis but Jasper just had a smirk on her face and threw Lapis over to Steven and "I accept your offer" Steven was about to walk over to Jasper but Lion made it in front of him then Steven said "Stay Lion if I don't come back dad's going to need a new son" then Lion moved out of way for Steven and Steven continued to walk to Jasper the crystal gems tried to stop him but Garnet held them back then Steven said "Just remember I love you all" he then reached Jasper still with a smirk on her face until she said "I promise to make this PAINFUL!" just then she hit Steven right in the face but Steven was untouched in fact most of the pain went to Jasper she looked at Steven in aggression he hadn't moved a centimetre yet still was able to hurt Jasper this made all of the crystal gems confused then Jasper went for another hit but Steven blocked it with his hand the impact made a huge explosion of sand and said "Come on Jasper I can hit harder!" this made Jasper angry but to make her angrier she said "PROVE IT!" just then Steven got his index finger and flicked Jaspers helmet that sent her 400ft back and she was utterly confused a long with the others then Jasper with all of her force punched Steven this sent him flying into the hill side with cuts and bruises everywhere and Jasper said "NOT SO STRONG NOW ROSE!" as Jasper said that Steven started walking up to her and his bruises and cuts were healing this made Jasper very angry and then Steven started to glow then it got brighter by the second and just before he was about to punch Jasper it revealed his new form which had

 _Long black curly hair with pink at the end_

 _Huge muscles all over his body_

 _Brown eyes_

 _And a new shirt which was black with a pink star on the front_

 _Jasper was very confused at this but she didn't have much time to react before Steven had hit making her poof everyone was surprised at this as Steven bubbled the gem and set it away in the temple everyone came for hug Steven was about as all as Garnet when everyone broke up Steven realised Lapis wasn't there then he saw her about to leave so he jumped up to her before she left and Steven hugged her saying "You don't think you can leave without saying goodbye do you" this made Lapis blush and she came back onto the floor they realized they forgot about Peridot and they saw her staring at Steven with starry eyes with her mouth open in surprise then Garnet picked her up and put her in the temple when Pearl and Amethyst left Steven and Lapis were there staring in each other's eyes and then Steven said "When you were on the ship did you want me to come back for you" this made Lapis blushed and she just nodded but this made Steven eel bad that he couldn't make it and Lapis saw this and while he wasn't focusing she kissed then when she stopped she had a little blush thinking that Steven didn't want her to kiss him then that thought was taken away when Steven kissed her back then Steven held her hand as they went back in to the temple._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the Temple 12:15am

Steven and Lapis had just made to the door when they heard Pearl talking about Peridot so they decided to go in as soon as they were in there was a complete silence until Amethyst said "We were just deciding about what to do about li'l Peri over here"

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS PERIDOT 5X5 FACET NINE!" Amethyst just looked at Peridot with eyes saying if you say another word I'll murder you, then Peridot kept her mouth shut and stared at Garnet and Steven knew something was up because the entire time he was there Pearl didn't say a thing even though she was the one talking about Peridot then Steven realized something and said "But you were also talking about Lapis" this surprised everyone that he knew something that they never gave a hint about then Pearl said "Why would you think we were talking about her?"

"Well for starters Pearl you're the one that was talking about Peridot but as soon as we came in you didn't say anything two Garnet had noticed us come up the stairs so she didn't want us to realize you were talking about Lapis and thirdly Amethyst knew Peridot would say that you weren't talking about her and that's why you gave her that look" this shocked everyone hearing that Steven had solved out what had happened while they were away just by looking at them then Garnet adjusted her shades (which she normally does when looking into the future) but as she did it Steven had said "If you're looking to see if she'll cause any damage the answer is no and if she doesn't have a place to stay she'll be able to stay in my room" Garnet quickly stopped touching her glasses and stared at Steven as if he was able to tell the future then she just nodded at him and Steven knew what she had meant so Steven had taken her to his room (the pink one with clouds)

Everyone was dumbfounded by this and just continued to talk about Peridot

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Steven/Roses Room 12:20am

Steven and Lapis have made it into his room and the door behind them slammed shut and vanished this freaked out Lapis but Steven seemed completely fine with it so she didn't worry too much then Steven asked the question "Would you like to sit down?" Lapis had a simple smirk and then said "Steven there isn't anything in here"

"Oh yeah almost forgot" then Steven concentrated and soon a couch had appeared in front of them this made Lapis surprised and asked "How did that happen?" Steven told Lapis about him being able to control the room with his imagination Lapis was absolutely gobsmacked and asked for one simple thing "Can we just lay down?" Steven nodded and the couch transformed into a king size bed with drapes along the sides this made Lapis blush and Steven offered a seat next to him as she accepted Steven started telling Lapis about how much he had missed her this made Lapis blush even more than before and Lapis said about how much she was worried about him when the tower of water started falling down this made Steven blush they stared into each other's eyes and were leaning in for a kiss until they heard knocking it was the crystal gems they were calling his name this made Steven chuckle and said "I'll be right there" Steven then looked over at Lapis the moment was ruined but he was willing to make it up to Lapis so he offered a spot on the bed for her to lay down and Steven said "You need some rest lay down I'll be back soon" Lapis couldn't help but blush then there was more knocking and Steven left and opened the door (that had reappeared) revealing the crystal gems and Peridot sitting in the corner all sad until she saw Steven for once it looked like she had hope on her face then the crystal gems said "She's refusing to talk to everyone except you we're going to need your help" Steven let out a simple sigh and returned to Lapis and said "Hey the crystal gems need me but as soon as they're done I'll be her by your side" Lapis blushed and nodded to say that she was okay with it Steven then kissed Lapis and waved goodbye Lapis had even more blush than before as she waved back Steven had left the room

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the Temple 12:40am

"Okay I hope this is important Peridot!" Steven saying this frightened Peridot she knew that he was the nice one so if he's angry she must have done something wrong then she finally answered "Yes well…. Steven, I find your presence better than those clods and you're clearly superior in power s- "

"Cut on to the chase already!"

"I have some important news that may be helpful to your acquaintances" Peridot then told Steven everything she knew about her mission on Earth when she was finished Steven just left the room and told the crystal gems about as quick as he can then they nodded and Steven left back into his room

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Steven/Roses Room 1:05am

"Sorry im late I just had some difficulties with…." Steven then realised Lapis was asleep he grew a little smirk on his face and lied down next to her and he saw Lapis' tear shaped gem and realised it had a fracture Steven was obviously startled at this and was going to ask Lapis but he decided not to wake her up so he gave her gem a gentle kiss on the fracture and it was healed Steven sighed with relief and put his arm around Lapis and dozed off to sleep

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Steven/Roses Room 7:42am

Steven had awoken and found Lapis staring at him he gave her a simple grin then they hopped out of bed and head for the door when they were about to open it Lion had come in and stopped as if he knew something was happening out there, Lapis was startled by this but when Steven started to give him a belly rub she knew that he was friendly so she went in to stroke his mane he didn't try to fight back Lion loved cuddles so he didn't care a single bit but when Steven realized what he was doing he was changed immensely to an angry face as he started to head straight to the door Lapis had no idea on what was happening but she just followed luckily for them Lion had a taken a nap while he was rubbed when the door opened they saw the crystal gems

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the Temple 7:44am

The first thing Steven had seen was Garnet at the door she gave a thumb after noticing Steven and Lapis holding hands the couple blushed then they noticed Pearl she was talking to Amethyst about Lapis this frustrated her and it was worse when she heard Pearl say "I don't think we can trust her with Steven she's a dangerous gem he could hurt a lot of innocent people especially Steven" hearing this made Amethyst chuckle then Pearl said "What's so funny?"

"It is the fact that you still see Lapis as a 'bad gem'" Pearl was going to argue but was cut off by Steven as he said "Yeah Amethyst is how could you see Lapis as a bad gem!" this startled Pearl she looked at them with an alarmed look and was trying to say that it was all a miss understanding but she knew she couldn't lie to him anymore so instead she said "No…. I just find her extremely powerful and that could be bad" regretting what she had said and Steven had a look in his eyes saying how-could-you-say-that-about-my-friend then Steven had said in the real world "If you are so keen on her leaving then we would need a fight whoever wins gets to decide what happens to Lapis" the idea dumbfounded Pearl she knew she didn't want to fight Steven but she had to so she said "Fine if a battle is what you want then we shall have a battle" everyone was gobsmacked that Pearl would actually try and fight Steven after what had happened to Jasper even Peridot was shocked at this that a simple servant gem would go on against a brute liked Steven then everyone looked at Garnet as to signify it was okay by her so she gave a simple thumbs up

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the Beach Shore 8:01am

Steven and Pearl were getting ready for the fight then Lapis had walked over to Steven and said "Steven I really appreciate the idea but I don't think you should be fighting Pearl" Steven was surprised that Lapis had said that but Steven had to admit he didn't just do this for Lapis so he told her the other reasons he wanted to do this as Steven started to list this down Lapis had anger in her eyes and they were focused on Pearl when Steven was finished she hugged him and before the fight started Steven had taken off his shirt and handed it to Lapis blush then Steven had kissed Lapis this was the thing that made everyone surprised at this except for Garnet she just made a little smirk Pearl had disgust in their relationship so she just blurted but was most confusing was that on Stevens neck was a locket the shape of a Rose, Pearl thought this was a trick of Stevens to get into her mind but the more she looked at it the more she realised that this wasn't a advantage it was a present from Steven's father last year Pearl had never seen the present so she always thought it was something small and didn't pay much attention to it until Amethyst stood in the middle of the two gems and said "Alright contesters im going to need you to get your weapons for me" without hesitation Pearl released her spear from her gem and got in a fighting stance and when she looked over at Steven she saw the locket glow revealing Roses sword along with its scabbard on the left side of his hip than Pearl realized this wasn't a present from Greg it was a present from Rose this made Pearl depressed and then she realised extra there was a hologram Rose sitting to the side of him saying "Good luck Steven I hope you may win this one for Lapis" this made Steven blush but everyone one else was very confused at this when Steven opened his eyes he saw everyone staring at him he looked nervous too think he had done something wrong then Holo-Rose said "Don't worry Steven they're just confused of my presence"

"Thanks for the heads up mum" the Holo-Rose whispered something in Stevens ear he had starry eyes so everyone was guessing that it was a new power of Stevens when Holo-Rose had finished she walked over to Lapis this made her nervous until Steven said "Don't worry she knows you're good and won't try to hurt you" as confidence started building back up in Lapis the Holo-Rose said "Well I see that you and my son are a wonderful couple" this made Lapis blush then she heard the words "FIGHT!" as Amethyst had said that Pearl dashed straight at Steven then a sudden aura surrounded Steven and it was revealed Steven had summoned his shield and blocked Pearls attack but Pearl couldn't accept this so she went in for another strike but it was revealed that while Pearl was distracted Steven swiped his feet along the floor and knocked Pearl on her back Amethyst had her mouth hanging low when she saw this and started to chuckle Pearl had seen this and was frustrated so tried land another blow but before it could hit it appeared that Steven was floating above her as soon as she had looked up Steven had thrown his shield at Pearl but she grabbed saying "HA I caught it!" then as soon as she looked back up Steven landed on the shield and with force kicked Pearl under the chin knocking her down for a second but before see got up she saw Stevens sword at the tip of her gem Pearl was obviously in frustration that Steven could beat her an over 5000 year old warrior than Steven removed the sword away from her gem and said "I win" as Steven was about to walk off he heard Pearl say "WHY DON'T YOU POOF ME ALREADY?!" this question struck harder than a supernova when Steven had his answer he said "Because I don't poof people let alone my family" Pearl was still frustrated at this she wanted Steven to die right on the spot then he started walking back then Pearl and noticed the spear by her side as she threw it the spear had landed in Stevens chest Steven noticing along with the crystal gems looked at Pearl she had her hands over her mouth and started to whimper then Steven looking at Pearl pulled the spear out of his chest and snapped it half then pointed his sword to her gem, Pearl was very confused on what happened she saw Stevens wound heal not leaving a trace that there was a hole there Steven then looked over at the Holo-Rose she was crying shaking her head saying "No Pearl didn't do that it's just a hallucination…." This and made Steven start crying he quickly removed the sword and placed it into his gem then started walking to the others but first he had to put Holo-Rose back in the locket even after doing so he still heard her crying Pearl tried to get up but when she started to walk over to the others Steven had used a new power to raise vines out of the ground and stop Pearl from walking any further she was now stuck in place and couldn't move as Steven went inside Lapis and the crystal gems went in with him to help accompany him through the traumatizing event then Steven had said "Im going to be in my room for a while if you need help just ask her" Steven then summoned the Holo-Rose as Steven entered Holo-Rose said "KEYSTONE ACTIVATE PROTOCAL: 1948" hearing this made the crystal gems shake they just heard Holo-Rose activate the temple lockdown system and she said "You don't want to go in there"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Steven/Roses Room 8:17am

As Steven entered the room he told the Holo-Rose to set a security from anyone getting in the room or out….

"Room I want to talk with Jasper" as the room heard its command it revealed a door leading to the bubbled gem Jasper since the room but the door exactly where the gem is Steven only had to reach out a tiny bit the door then poofed into clouds Steven then applying pressure to the bubble popped it and let Jasper when Jasper finished reforming she shouted "I WILL GET YOU ROSE…." Jasper then realized she wasn't at the crash site anymore but in a room of pink clouds she than looked over and saw Steven "YOU!"

"I would calm down if I were you im the one that freed you from that bubble" Jasper than stared at Steven revealing a sense of aggression in his eyes then they immediately turned to a great red fire that look in Stevens eyes revealed that he wasn't Rose he was Steven "How you wield her power but you're not her?"

"Jasper *sigh* I need to tell you that Im a matter of fact Rose Quartz's son" this secret revealed everything that he was able to do back then and she realised why he was small why he never retreated into his gem why he escaped the gem destabiliser force field this had raised more questions than answers but Jasper just let out a simple sigh and said "I guess I'll never be able to beat the infamous Rose Quartz" Steven then remembered something so he said "That's exactly why I brought you here im going to make you a crystal gem" hearing this nearly made Jasper puke and she asked "Why would I ever accept?"

"Because I've seen the good in you Jasper I've seen the side that doesn't want to work along a superior because it makes you feel useless I've seen the side that doesn't want to hurt anybody I've seen the real Jasper" hearing this made Jasper cry and then Steven went in and hugged her Jasper was obviously new to the whole hugging thing so she didn't know how to respond but when Steven stopped hugging her and looked up at her he saw a fracture on her gem and Steven freaked out on seeing this Jasper was now looking at Steven and said "Is anything wrong?" Steven without Jaspers approval kissed he on the gem then when Steven saw the gem fixed he said "Not anymore" and then continued to hug her then they heard Steven yawn so he said "Man the exhaustion must be catching up on me" after finishing the sentence Steven then walked of a metre away an asked for a bed when one appeared he fell face first on the bed Jasper was obviously confused at this but she gently placed Steven on the bed and Jasper sat on the other side of him staring. It had passed 2 hours and the until Steven was awake he looked over and saw Jasper then he said "Hey Japer it just occurred to me that you look like a tiger" Japer giggled and then asked what a tiger was then Steven asked the room for a friendly tiger and a pink friendly tiger appeared Steven gestured for Jasper to pet it she did as Steven had said and found the fur quite soft then Steven got out of bed and asked the Holo-Rose to deactivate the lockdown the Holo-Rose did as he wished then Steven came out and offered his hand to Jasper to follow him and she accepted

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the Temple 10:30am

The crystal gems tried everything they could think of and then they went with the newest idea to try and open the doors for their rooms then they stared at the Holo-Rose and then Garnet asked it a question the question being "When will Steven come out?"

"They will come out in approximately 23 seconds" this made the crystal gems happy until Garnet noticed something and said "What do you mean by they?" as soon as the door opened revealing Steven and Jasper there was a huge awkward silence but then Steven said "Hey guys, sorry im late it's just exhaustion from the battle getting to me" everyone raised their weapons at Jasper then Steven walked in front of her and said "Wow. Wow. Wow, Guys you don't need to hurt Jasper she's a good guy now!" this made everyone get wide eyes then Steven said "Wait if you didn't know what I was doing why didn't you ask Mum?" everybody looked at Garnet as she said "We thought it made effect how you think about us as we are going through stuff could be very personal" this made Steven blush then he looked over to Lapis and saw her smiling then Steven said "Hey Lapis, I got something to give to you if you're okay with"

"Of course im okay with it Steven everything from you is amazing!"

"Then here you are" Steven put out his palm and a pink rose grew out of it and then when it was fully grown he pulled something out of it what he pulled out appeared to be a cube Amethyst was starting to laugh and said "HA Steven got Lapis a cube"

"Amethyst I haven't given her the present yet!" shouted Steven he then looked at it and said "Images 5000 Time 5000 years" as Steven said that the cube said "NAME OF GEM!"

"Lapis Lazuli" when that was all set Steven gave Lapis the cube and said for her to think of homeworld Lapis didn't like this but she knew if it had something for her and Steven says it's okay then she must try and co-operate and when Lapis had finished thinking about Homeworld a bright light appeared in front of her was a screen that revealed what homeworld used to look like before she returned she looked over and saw Steven trying to see what she had thought about it of course she loved it she even blushed a little and kissed Steven then Amethyst said "Hey Steven where are my presents?"

"Amethyst you'll get your presents soon you've still got 2 months"

"I know but can't you give me a little something before the day" as Amethyst said that she put on her best puppy eyes Steven obviously knew that Amethyst was going to win so he opened he locket and put his hand in front of it then came a light showing Amethysts gift in a box she than opened it to find a book on mythological animals Amethyst gave Steven a blank stare then Steven said "It's to help you learn new animals to shapeshift into" then Amethyst simply nodded even though she didn't understand what he meant she liked looking at the creatures then Garnet gave Steven a simple stare then Steven said "Okay here you go" Steven gave Garnet her present it showed a varsity jacket that on the back reads "MOM SQUAD" Garnet smiled at it as she put it one then Peridot looked at Steven then Steven said no I didn't forget about Peridot" this made Peridot jump in joy as Steven gave Peridot her gift it revealed to be a weapon that changed according to her skill level with a particular weapon Peridot had stars in her eyes and then Lion let a little grunt to signify he was waiting for his present Steven couldn't argue with Lion went to Lions ear and whispered "Your present is on the day the big donut stocks the lion lickers you get to be in my body and eat them at your will" this obviously made Lion happy because his eyes started staring at Steven and was licking him most of the time this made them really happy then nobody said anything until Steven stated "I'll go downstairs and get Pearl we don't want her missing out on the party" hearing Steven say this after he was impaled by her said that he was ready for her he was about to leave before Garnet said "I'll go down there its best you stay here and keep the party going" Steven smiled then hugged Garnet when she had left I sentence filled the room with silence and that sentence was "Okay Jasper time for your gift" this confused she's only been in the group for 10 minutes and she gets a present. Steven presented Japers gift it was a weight that weighs 1000 tons Jasper had stars in her eyes and said "t-t-thank you Steven" Jasper was about to go in for a hug but stepped through the door staring at Jasper Steven tried to protect Jasper but Pearl didn't believe him but then Steven snapped and said "Oooh…. So you believe my mum with a second doubt doing anything she says without hesitation but the second I say that are enemy is a good gem you throw me out the window denying anything I say, it's just like how I spared your life but you impale me with a spear you left my mother in denial that it was you because she knew the real Pearl was a good person, or was that all just another lie to help her gain affections towards you, but the moment she wanted me to life as an extraordinary thing with the best moms a boy could have yet you blame her death on me, the one she wanted me to be if she could see you for who you really are she would be disgusted that she ever let you live after that battle if it wasn't for her you'd be in a million shards!" this surprised all of the gems they have never seen Steven crack like that they didn't realize how much weight they have put on his shoulders and the things they did to make him brake but he would always put it back on because they knew he was their source of love and happiness. After taking in the full blast of what Steven had said she tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen so he kept going "My mother Rose Quartz saw the beauty in every living thing and she loved humans for who they're because they can choose between something that they want to do but however gems weren't allowed such nonsense my mother led the rebellion because she saw the beauty in mankind and when she sees the beauty in a human she cares very much about you try to kick him out of my mother's life my father was that man he did everything he could to become a good man for her than you came along and kicked it to the ground and ever since my mother fulfilled her wishes he wasn't ever the same he never talked about it that's why my dad has never been the same he doesn't want to be reminded of my mother because he knows it only brings him the day she died. And you may think this stuff is only on you this gem here (while pointing at Amethyst) made him hurt she made me hurt she showed me something that not even Garnet could handle but my dad did handle it I handled it because I knew without me you guys will fall apart Lapis would still be in a mirror, Amethyst would be left out society, Garnet would be dead, Peridot and Jasper would have you destroyed and you Pearl without me you would never be a crystal gem because you knew the only reason you're still here is because you made a promise to keep me save but you're only keeping that promise because you know my mother can see you through my eyes she's seen you fall to the bottom and if I wasn't there, there would be no crystal gems you would be at the bottom and no one knows but I know that you aren't here for me you're here for my mother ROSE QUARTZ!" when Steven finished he slammed his foot on the ground causing the crystal gems to fall over one another when they opened their eyes they noticed Steven crumbling to the ground talking to himself Pearl stated "It sounds like ROSE!" hearing this caused Steven to stand up they soon saw his body fade away and right now there was only a floating gem before fell to the ground Garnet caught it and placed it on a pillow before Garnet left she heard Stevens voice and he said "Garnet I will not be with you for 2 months I'm in here spending time with Rose if Pearl asks I'm learning self-control thank you for listening Garnet don't forget to tell the gems we love them" Steven finally said before fading away Garnet had a grin on her face then Lapis ran over and tried to help Steven but Garnet said "I'm sorry Lapis he said he won't be back for 2 months but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you" hearing the ending made Lapis blush she asked to keep the gem by her side Garnet had said yes then Lapis walked over to Lion and laid on his fur Lapis couldn't wait for the return of Steven so she kissed Stevens gem which made it have a faint glow

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIInside Steven/Roses Gem 2:15pm

Stevens P.O.V

I finally made to meet my mother in a way that no one could describe that's when I felt the familiar hand hug me tight and I say "Hey Mum"

"Hello, Steven it's good to see you again and finally for longer than a day I look forward to our month together and I hope you're ready to learn some new powers and secrets?" My eyes had stars and diamonds in them it was about time I learned some new stuff then my mum says "And by the way that Lapis Lazuli girl is very nice you two will make an excellent couple" I started to blush hugged my mum once more then she says okay for Lesson 1….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What has happened while Steven was with his mum training

Connie has moved to a town called Long Island, Manhattan

Steven is fully trained and controls his powers with ease

Pearl has gotten over Rose and has found a gem that she is dating

Lapis has changed her clothes (will be described)

Garnet is seen fused a lot less

Amethyst found a job at The Big Donut

Peridot and Jasper as well as Lapis are crystal gems

Greg has been seeing a therapist about himself

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Temple 3:25pm

Lapis was getting over to the temple as Steven was about to arrive and they want everything too perfect especially after their last fight. As Lapis got the last person in she walked up to Stevens gem and said "Come on out we're ready for you plus Amethyst still wants her presents" as Lapis had finished Stevens gem started glowing then it floated above the couch then they saw Stevens silhouette as he landed on the couch with a chillaxed pose and said "You miss me" then Steven stood up and took in his surroundings most of it was the same but there were some noticeable differences like how Lapis changed her outfit to look

She had light blue jean shorts

Long hair

A belly showing top

And a rose tattooed on her right arm

Then there was Pearl but noticed she had a new boyfriend and by the looks of it an Emerald when Steven was done scanning the area he walked over to the crystal gems (new ones included) and lifted them all up Ruby was impressed by his strength then as he put them down he held Lapis in the air and pulled her in and kissed her when they separated Lapis blushed then Steven put Lapis down and walked over to Amethyst and said "Here's your present" Amethyst looked at the box and said "You remembered the gifts!" Steven blushed then looked at Lapis and said "I had some help" then Ruby and Sapphire fused into Garnet and said "We would like to take our gift please"

"Here you go Garnet I hope It lives up to your split personality *wink**wink*" this made Garnet laugh as she opened the box she saw two a necklace that splits up into two for when they defuse and it seemed to have some magical properties the side for Ruby let her can see where Sapphire was and the one for Sapphire produces a hidden noise that can calm any rubies in the area. Then Pearl looked at Steven and he gave Pearl her gift and said "Just remember it wasn't my idea"

"OK Steven I'll keep that in mind" Pearl than opened up the box and saw a love heart with a rose on top it had a message reading 'Pearl if you're reading this I believe gave the gift to see it I would need you to think about me and the gift will be waiting inside -Rose" When Pearl read that she was going to ask Steven a question but she beaten to it when Amethyst wondered what her gift actually was so Steven whispered into Amethyst ear "It's just there to annoy Pearl the real present is at the bottom of your 'I Don't Know' trash pile Steven saw Amethyst smile she then hugged Steven and laughed together then he put his attention to the other crystal gems Jasper, Lapis and Peridot, Steven then gave them to the new crystal gems Jasper got a little pink tiger cub at sight of this Jasper giggled and hugged Steven. Peridot opened her gift was a communication device Peridot blushed and hugged Steven. Lapis opened her box to find nothing was in there she then showed Steven and he said "That's why that one was so light…. But don't worry I got gift here" Steven grabbed his gem at first Lapis thought he was talking about himself but then his gem started glowing Steven had to lift up his shirt after the light had faded she saw Steven with his pink gem in hand as he said "Don't worry its fine" he was pointing at his stomach and it revealed his pink gem then the one in his hand turned to a necklace he then gave it to Lapis and put it around her neck and said "If you're wondering it gives you my powers" Lapis' eyes widen and she didn't know what to feel emotions mixed up in her mind and then all of the there was a blue shield in front of her he was in complete disbelief that it still worked even after being disconnected from Steven. Then she asked "Steven does it have all of your powers?"

"I'm afraid not, it does have most of the powers I had before inside my gem but that's all really" Steven felt sorry for Lapis he said he gave her his power but it wasn't fully complete then all the sudden Lapis kissed Steven when they were finished Garnet asked if Steven could so him the new powers of course it was a yes from Steven he learnt so many new things so they went off onto the beach to test Stevens new Powers

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the Beach 4:07pm

Steven was ready to show everyone his new powers he started with his use of plants by creating vines, thorn walls and flowers. Then Steven showed them his fusion skills by fusing with…. LION! As Steven started to dance and lion was tapping and waving his tail then Steven fell on lion's mane and started to laugh people were a bit upset that this was a failure until the realized the pink light surrounding the two they fused into Stevion everyone was amazed then Steven showed that he could control electricity everyone was in amazement what Steven could do although there were not much threats anymore everyone was chilled out

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

2 years later

It had been 2 years since Steven came back with magical abilities and he was having fun down at the beach when he asked Lapis "Hey Lapis, do you ever think we should get married?" this question hit harder than Jasper on a bad day she had never thought about it and then she realized they actually should get married they've been through tough times and they've always been there for each other so Lapis responded with saying "yeah actually I think that'll be a great idea we've been together for a long time I think it's about time we got married. 3months later

"Do you Lapis Lazuli, take Steven to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Steven Quartz Universe, take Lapis Lazuli to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Great you may now kiss the bride" As soon as that happened Steven went for the kiss but a bright light woke him up it was the day after the ship had crashed on Earth he saw Lapis on the other side of the bed and smiled at her this made Lapis blush she gave a smile back to Steven was then grabbed by Garnet as she asked "Steven you were having a dream, could you please describe it for us" Steven chuckled and told them about his dream when Steven said about him marrying Lapis blushed then Garnet nodded the crystal gems then left when they were gone Lapis asked "Steven did you mean it when you said about us?"

"Of course I would never lie about you" hearing this made Lapis blush even harder she then kissed Steven on the lips when she broke apart she gave a simple smile then Steven started to blush and then asked "Lapis will you date me?" Lapis looked at the nervous Steven and said "Of course I would who wouldn't?" she then went up to Steven and planted another kiss on his lips Steven was now filled with joy then his gem started to glow they were both blinded by this then Stevens body started glowing too Lapis called in the gems they ran as fast as they could when they had arrived Stevens body stopped glowing and revealed his new form then Garnet said "It's the same as the one he described in his dream" this shocked everyone especially because Stevens body healed he then stood up and said "Hey guys" Lapis gave Steven a hug then Pearl had asked "What made him do this?" Lapis and Steven blushed until Garnet said "Love…." This made Pearl stare at Lapis in frustration and said "I WANT YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" this made Steven angry his gem started to transform his body and then he turned out looking like ROSE he then said "Pearl how good you say that to this lovely woman?" Pearl just stared at him/her with wide eyes until Rose said "She just helped my child grow stronger and happier that's was your job for 3 years yet she did it in a minute with Steven you should be grateful" Pearls eyes went wider than she "but look what she did to Steven" Rose then looked around and saw nothing and then she remembered her gem than started to glow making Steven come out saying "Thanks mum it's really cramped in there" Pearls eyes went wider than she kept looking at Steven and Rose and then she fainted Rose then said "Well looks like she won't be here for my coronation" all of the gems had wide eyes until Steven said "I'm glad you could stay mum" while hugging her this made their eyes go wider Steven then said "Will you be needing your room back?" Rose had never thought of that she then said "Don't worry I'll make you a new one, just the way you like it" Steven then had stars in his eyes

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It's been 2 months since Rose had come back to the crystal gems she had been the leader and teacher of Steven but Rose was actually surprised about how much Steven already knew and about the new powers Rose didn't even have Stevens healing power had come back and he is now able to heal corrupted gems the first one he had healed was Jade/Centipeetle they had great times together Lapis had been getting in a romantic relationship and they were having great times also Jasper and Peridot were now members of the crystal gems (thanks to Steven) and everything had been going great Rose was back with Greg Pearl was over Rose and today was Stevens birthday

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the Temple 7:27am

Steven was sleeping with Lapis by his side then he had seen a white light cover Lapis' body he was blinded by this light then he was awake Rose was smiling at Steven and said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!" Steven fell off his bed from the fright Lapis then woke up after hearing the crash she said "Steven are you okay?" she then saw Rose and fell off the bed Rose couldn't help but laugh then when Steven got up she hugged him when they had finished they left the temple and went onto the beach revealing Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Peridot, Lion and Greg Steven couldn't help but smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the Beach 7:30am

Steven made it out of the temple and jumped off the balcony and landed right on top of Lion/Leo (per Rose) but fell into his pocket dimension then hopped out of his mane with everyone staring at him with smiles on his face. After doing the birthday rituals Steven was given his presents, from Amethyst he got a hug (that's just it a hug) Garnet got him a set of armour (that was light and pink) Pearl gave Steven a book of all the thing a Rose Quartz gem could do. Lapis gave Steven a kiss (this made Steven blush) Jasper gave Steven some weights and Peridot gave Steven a donut then that was all for the presents but before Steven could go inside with the other gems he was pulled aside by Rose she then gave Steven a present it was revealed to be the rose locket he had in his dreams Steven hugged Rose he then put on the locket and went inside with the other crystal gems he was then found left alone with Lapis he blushed and before Lapis could blush back he went in and kissed her they were there for a few minutes and without them noticing the crystal gems had come in then a knock had come from the door this startled everyone and then they had found it was Connie, Steven was startled at seeing her she was meant to be out of town for another 3 months and she still hasn't heard about Lapis and Steven dating or his new form so he got someone else to open the door that person was Garnet she had said "Hello Connie how are you?"

"I'm doing great Garnet how is Steven?" this question made Garnet speechless I mean how else are you meant to say 'Steven is no longer young and he is dating the gem that stole the ocean and nearly had him killed' so she just stayed silent until Connie said "Can I see Steven?" Garnet almost unfused after hearing this she was so startled then Rose came out and said "Sorry Steven is not available now could you please come back tomorrow?" hearing this made Connie sad until Steven said "No it's okay she can come in" Connie immediately had joy in her again then she went in the house and saw Steven she had wide eyes as she saw him and also Jasper, Peridot and Lapis but she didn't know the big figure with pink hair so she asked "Oh…. May I ask who are you?" then Steven realized about this then looked at Connie and said "Connie I'd like you to meet my mother Rose Quartz" hearing this made Connie's eyes go wider she had almost fainted until Steven had said "Connie I know it's a lot to take in but I'm going to need you to try your best" Connie eyes immediately went back to normal until Steven said "Now that you're better I've to say that me and Lapis are dating" this time Connie actually fainted but before she hit the floor Rose caught her. It was an hour before Connie had awoken she then saw Rose above her and immediately freaked out until Steven had said "Mum I told you it was a bad idea to stare at her while she was asleep"

"Sorry it has been a long time since I've seen a human sleep" Rose then gave out a hand to Connie to help her up Connie had accepted her help then Steven come down and said to Connie "Sorry about that she's still getting used to the whole human thing" Connie was feeling a lot better now that Steven was by her side she then gave him a hug Steven was okay with the idea of a hug but he didn't want to go any further from that so he just stood with the hug he then went back to Lapis who was laying on Stevens bed Connie was not sure why because gems didn't even need sleep yet she was laying there and it sounded like she was in pain, Connie was going to get up but Garnet didn't want her to so just made her stay seated on the couch but when the noise had stopped there was a silence until there was a faint whimper Connie looked to see what it was but was stopped by Garnet she stayed seated because if Garnet didn't want her going up there it must mean something bad would happen if she did then Steven came down the stairs with Lapis by his side looking a lot better by the way Steven then leaded her into their room and placed her down on the bed (she could see this because the door was still open) and then Steven had gave her a kiss and the Steven left the room for Lapis to rest he looked quite happy and then said "Hey Connie I'm sorry your visit didn't go well but if you could come back next week that would be great" Connie didn't know what to say so she just nodded and left when Connie was gone Steven ran back into Lapis' room and laid by her side saying "Are you okay what was happening?" Lapis let out a sigh looked at Steven and said "My gem is cracked" hearing this Steven looked at Lapis' back and gave it a kiss it immediately started to heal and then Steven said "Don't keep stuff like that hidden away from me" Steven then put his arm around her and they both dozed off to sleep then the door closed they were asleep for 5 hours before hearing a loud noise Steven ran to the door and saw Pearl going crazy he then went back to Lapis and said "I'll be right back don't go outside" just before he left he planted a kiss on her forehead then ran outside he

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the Temple 1:08pm

Steven had just closed the door to Lapis' room and walked over to Pearl and said "Pearl please calm down" she didn't take any notice to Steven and walked over to the door she was going to open Lapis' room until Steven put his hand on Pearls shoulder saying "Pearl if you want to kill her you must kill me first" hearing this made all of the crystal gems shocked but Pearl nodded and went onto the beach to fight and Steven went into Lapis' room and told her what's happening he then left the room without Lapis he then told all of the crystal gems to go on the beach with him they all just nodded and followed him out but little did he know that one tear shaped gem had followed them out

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the Beach Shore 1:14pm

Steven was getting ready to fight Pearl he had gotten rid of everything that would be damaged in the process like his shirt, phone, wallet and his locket when the fight was almost ready Amethyst said "Get your weapons ready" hearing this made Pearl get into a fighting stance with her spear but when she looked at Steven he had nothing in his arms then he said "Mum if I don't come back give this to Lapis" Steven then handed Rose his locket Lapis saw this and started to whimper until Amethyst said "OK…. FIGHT!" immediately Pearl charged at Steven with full speed but he hadn't moved and when the tip of Pearls sword was near to his heart he caught it and sent her flying back on the sand, seeing this Amethyst had her jaws hanging low she never knew Steven was such a badass, Pearl had noticed this and went for another strike but this time Steven was walking over to her until he saw Lapis this made him stop immediately in his tracks until he said "Lapis could you please go inside"

"I'm sorry Steven I can't do that" Steven just let out a sigh then it was taken away when he was stabbed right in the chest by Pearl she took the spear out and there was blood dripping everywhere and they had wide eyes then Steven saw Lapis crying he then remembered all of the good times he had with Lapis when she was in the mirror, when they spent some time up on the water tower, when they first kissed and when she said she was able to love Steven as he loved her this memories came flooding in like a tidal wave he then cried and his gem started glowing brighter than ever before then boom out of nowhere his body started glowing as well and before you knew it Steven had a set of pink armour and a helmet out of clouds on he then landed when he saw Pearl he had a fire in his eyes she was obviously scared then Steven pulled out his shield which know had spikes on the edges and front this surprised everyone because they had never actually seen this not even Rose has seen it his gem started glowing then his sword had appeared along with but this one was a katana (his mother took the old one) he then kept following Pearl until she was trapped in a corner (actually she was stuck on a rock) he then said "Now I know what it's like losing a loved one I lost two of them today but one had come back the other is running away from it" hearing this made Pearl cry she knew she was the one running away until he dropped his sword and gave his hand saying "But I'm willing to give them another chance not because I know they're good it's because I know the sadness you brought into everyone's life's" hearing this made Pearl cry but she took Stevens hand he then said "But if you ever try to hurt Lapis or anyone next time you won't be forgiven" Steven then walked over to Lapis and held her tight (but not too tight) that's when Pearl saw how much Steven loved Lapis they then went inside the temple and Steven and Lapis went inside her room again

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Lapis' Room 1:23pm

Steven was laying down with Lapis until she had asked "Steven why did you do that?"

"I did that because she was going to hurt you and without you I have no way to live" hearing this made Lapis blush she then kissed Steven and went back to sleep when she woke up she saw a smiling Steven and she said "What makes you so happy?"

"I get to see your beautiful face" Lapis blushed then got out of bed with Steven then they went to the door and heard laughter when they opened it up they saw Connie, Greg and Lion talking with the gems

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside The Temple 3:40pm

Connie was the first one to notice Steven at the door she ran up to him and gave him a hug she then asked "Steven are you okay where's Lapis?" Steven smirked at and moved aside revealed Lapis Connie was a little bit angry that Steven would sleep Lapis and he is dating her but kept it hidden because she knows Steven would freak out about it and not like her about it and she also kind of had a crush on Steven know that he's a little bit different but she didn't want to admit it now he was dating Lapis the most powerful gem she knew but couldn't help but blush a little Lapis noticed this and couldn't help but feel angry but she held it under control for Steven then they separated Steven told Connie about what happened the last time she was there Lapis blushed at this then Connie said "Why didn't you tell Steven about your cracked gem"

"Wow, Wow, Wow Connie Lapis didn't know how I felt about cracked gems" Connie blushed at hearing this then Steven kissed Lapis on the forehead which made her blush then Connie said "Well I better get going my parents have a tight schedule"

"Ok Connie you can go last time you were late for something that didn't go so well" Connie blushed then left the beach house when Steven turned over he saw Lapis smiling he then said "What makes you so happy?" Lapis smiled and said "I get to spend my life with you" Steven blushed then kissed Lapis, Greg was still getting used to the whole kissing thing with Steven and Lapis but was still ok with it I mean he does have the body and mind of a 18 year old so he was pretty much ready for life Greg then turned and saw Rose smiling at the couple so she obviously thought they were good together and that meant that she was right I mean she is basically the gem of love anyways back to Steven and Lapis they had finished their whole kissing thing and then went into Lapis' room

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Lapis' Room 3:47pm

They laid on the bed together staring into each other's eyes and Steven said "I love you Lapis Lazuli" Lapis blushed and said "I love you Steven Quartz Universe" they were now both filled with joy as they were kissing each other there was a glow from both of their gems it appears Steven and Lapis fused when they opened their eyes they said "Steven…. Lapis what how what happened…. I think we fused…. You mean we're a fusion…. Yeah but we can un-fuse if you want…. No Steven I like spending this time with you besides we should see what we look like…. Ok but can we do in here I don't think we should tell the gems yet…. Deal and Steven thank you for this (in their minds they meet and Lapis kisses Steven) …. No thank you for loving me the way I love you" the fusion blushes then make a mirror in the room when they looked in the mirror they saw a fusion that had

Peachy Skin

Purple Hair

Light Blue Denim Shorts

Pink And Blue Cloud-Like Wings

Steven and Lapis were in awe they have never seen something so beautiful as them the fusion blushed then said "Steven can we please show the gems I'm sure they would love to see this…. Okay anything for you my sea angel" Lapis blushed and opened the door to the temple

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside The Temple 3:58pm

Charoite entered the room (the fusion of Lapis and Steven) Pearl was the first to see the fusion and pulled out her spear and aimed it at the fusion Charoite then said "Pearl can you please put away your spear…. Yeah you might hurt Steven"

"Steven…." Pearl then looked at the fusion and saw Stevens gem then said "Steven who are you fused with?"

"Lapis of course there was no one else with me…. Man, this feels great was fusion always like this... Yeah it does feel great on your first time but it takes some getting used to…. Wait you've fused before with who…. With Connie, it was only once though…. You fused with a human"

"Okay enough chat Steven you need to un-fuse right now you've never fused with a full gem before it can have some bad side-effects"

"Actually Pearl I have fused with a full gem" the whole room went silent then Pearl asked "With who?"

"I kind of fused with…. Lion" the entire room was silent again then Rose said "Of course how could I be so stupid your relationship with him is very strong no wonder you fused" Charoite smiled a little but went back down then Steven said "Here Lapis I'll help you un-fuse…. Thank you, Steven" as a bright light covered the body you could make out Steven holding Lapis' hand letting her un-fuse with ease as they were complete Steven went over to the couch then Lion came up to him and said "Steven can we show them now?"

"Lion this probably isn't the best time"

"What why you and Lapis fused and showed everyone"

"Only because she wanted to and when I see your mind it's gruesome that's why I try to keep you inside"

"Well hey your mind isn't that good to look at either"

"Ok Lion but you have to explain why you're talking to everyone" Steven then pointed at the crystal gems who had wide eyes now looking at Steven and Lion, Lion nodded at his command Lion stood in front of them and used a roar then Steven said "Lion use your inside voice" Lion was now getting frustrated at his orders but he managed to say "So it all happened…." Then Lion was explaining how he could talk when he was finished everyone looked at Steven then Lapis asked "Steven could you show us your fusion with Lion?" Steven blushed a little then Lion let out a snarl then Steven said "Of course when he made it to Lion he said "I'm only doing this for Lapis if I had it any other way this would never happen" Lion let out a little chuckle then they started holding hands/paws then a glow surrounded them and the fusion said "Man it's great to be Stevion again don't you think Steven…. Oh, hush up you know what I'm seeing and I don't like it…. Well I don't like seeing…. Steven, I didn't know oh my god I'll un-fuse" a tear started falling down Stevion-s face all of were surprised at what they were seeing what was so bad that Stevion un-fused instantly before they had time to ask the bright light covered the body and the two separated Steven then said "You see I don't like having you in my mind"

"I'm sorry Steven if you want to leave I understand it's just I never knew" the crystal gems just looked at the two in confusion then Jasper said "Didn't know what exactly?" Lion turned around then left the temple all of them were now looking at Steven who had also ran off they all stared at each other than Lapis went after Steven

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On The Beach Shore 4:07pm

it wasn't long before Lapis had found him by the crashing waves Lapis went to him when she made it she sat right next to Steven then he said "The others sent you hear didn't they"

"No Steven it was my choice to come here they even insisted that I didn't go but I came here because I meant what is said I am happy that I get to spend my life with you and everyday together has made me feel better about myself and make me realize you are the only person I want in my life" as Lapis finished she put her head on his shoulder then Steven said "Do you want to know what Lion saw in my mind?"

"Steven if it's something you don't want to share then I never want it mentioned I only want to hear what you want to tell me"

"The thing is that I do want to tell you but if I do I'm scared it might affect how you think about me and that's something that I don't want"

"Steven nothing will change how I feel about you I love you no matter what"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Well what Lion saw was a nightmare I have been having ever since my mum had come back into our lives it shows be looking through a keyhole not seeing anything but then I blink and I'm on a stack of gems all of them who I know and when I turn around I see your gem on the ground but when I try to pick it up I'm stabbed by…. My mother then she places my gem next to yours and I can see through it but what I see is her grabbing your gem and shattering it then she picks up mine and shows me all the millions of your shards on the floor then she calls lion and she tells him to break me himself" Lapis had a tear welling up in her eyes she then hugged Steven and gave him a kiss before saying "Steven please don't think like that it sounds terrible I don't want that in your mind anymore"

"I know but it's been stuck there and I can't get it out" Lapis looked at Steven she had an idea so she said "Steven do you want to have a baby?" Steven looked over at Lapis and saw that she would also like to have a baby so Steven said "I'll do anything for you but I think we need to let our relationship go for a little longer before we do something like that"

"Ok but Steven"

"Yes?"

"I love you my beautiful rose" Steven was blushing he then said "And I love you my sea angel" Lapis was also blushing then out of nowhere Steven kissed Lapis while holding a hand behind her head and one on her hip when they separated Lapis was now heavily blushing Steven then got up and gave Lapis a hand she grabbed it and went back to the temple with Steven

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside The Temple 4:23pm

Steven and Lapis have just made it to the temple they were laughing at each other then everyone was looking at Steven he was blushing a little bit but it was because he was nervous that they would want Steven to tell them about what made Lion run away but Lapis said "Don't worry Steven you don't have to tell them"

"What Steven told you before us that's just mean man" shouted Amethyst

"Lapis can you follow me?" asked a nervous Steven Lapis nodded and Steven went into her room

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Lapis' Room 4:28pm

Steven and Lapis went into her room and when the door closed Steven put his back against the door and sighed he then saw Lapis laying on the bed so Steven went over to her and laid by her and said "I don't think I should tell them especially since my mum is here"

"I know Steven I would do the same I think just don't tell them until you're are ready" Steven blushed he then moved over to Lapis and said "Lapis please know that I didn't mean anything bad about not wanting a baby it's just I think we should wait a little bit longer before he have one"

"I know Steven it's just I want to make our relationship stronger than ever before and I thought it will get your mind off that horrible thing" Steven blushed and kissed Lapis and rolled on top of her he then proceeded to take off his shirt it revealed his gem he continued kissing Lapis he then lift her up and said "If you want a baby we can have one it's up to you because all I want is for us to be together" Lapis blushed and nodded Steven smiled at this and he pulled the strap of Lapis' dress making fall of onto the floor he placed her on the bed and removed his pants and hopped on top of Lapis and started kissing her and said "If you want a baby then I'm going to give you a baby" Lapis blushed and then they started (I'm not going to write it down because that be weird) When they finished they were both out of breath he then said "I love you Lapis Lazuli"

"And I love you Steven Universe" they were both blushing then they got their clothes back on and laid together both Steven and Lapis blushing Lapis said "Steven how many more times do we have to do that?"

"I don't know but if I had any other way I wouldn't care if I'm with you" Lapis started blushing harder she then kissed Steven and placed her arms on his chest she then slowly made it to his gem and said "I think you'll be a great father and an even better husband" Steven blushed and said "And you'll be a great wife and an even better mother" Steven then kissed Lapis on the forehead she then fell right to sleep from all of the exhaustion then Steven said "And no harm will ever come to you even if I have to kill my mother and father in the process"

16 hours later

Lapis woke up seeing Steven looking at her back he then noticed she was awake and started kissing her Lapis blushed then walked out of the room with Steven

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside The Temple 8:37am

As soon as the couple left Lapis' room they heard Pearl shout "THEY DID WHAT?" Lapis blushed then looked at Steven who also had some pink blush unlike Lapis' baby blue blush they then heard Rose say "It's marvellous they made this far into their relationship together I can't wait to see if they're going to have a baby" Steven then looked at Lapis who had more blush on then it was removed when Pearl shouted "WHAT A BABY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS A TERRIBLE CHOICE FOR STEVEN HE SHOULD HAVE A NORMAL LIFE WITH A NORMAL FAMILY NOT WITH A GODFORSAKEN GEM!" Lapis felt anger welling up in her but Steven stepped in front of her and said "Stay here I'll deal with Pearl I don't want her hurting you" Just before he left Steven placed a kiss on Lapis' forehead as he neared Pearl, Rose gasped seeing that Steven had heard everything that they had said and just before he could reach her a floorboard creaked this made Pearl jump she then saw Steven in his armour of clouds she looked at him for forgiveness but remembered what he had said 'But if you ever try to hurt Lapis or anyone next time you won't be forgiven' she then gulped and saw his eyes they had an even larger fire then before she tried walking back then said "SO YOU THINK MY LAPIS IS GODFORSAKEN DO YOU"

"Steven I…."

"NO I SAID NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE FORGIVEN AND THE WORST PAET OF ALL IS THAT YOU DID IT BEHIND OUR BACKS" Pearl was in complete absolute shock had never seen Steven this bad before show he cracked now again not like this he was mad he then said "Pearl I don't want to fight but if I have to so I can protect Lapis then so be it"

"Then so be it" Pearl said to the Steven

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On The Beach Shore 8:42am

Steven went back onto the beach which had previously used to fight Pearl all of the crystal gems were there they were all worried (not for Steven but for Pearl) they all saw what happened last time they had a fight but it was something that they couldn't stop but Lapis was going to try so she stepped up to Steven and said "Steven you don't need to do this" Steven looked at Lapis in trust but said "Lapis I need you to know when you were asleep I said a vow to say I'll always protect you even if I had to kill myself" Lapis blushed but it was taken away when she heard Amethyst say please get your weapons ready for the fight"

"Lapis I need you to keep save please I can't live without you" Lapis blushed before kissing Steven and walking over to Rose then sat down trying not to cry at the sight she was about to see but Rose had been comforting her then Amethyst said "Steven get your weapon ready" in a flash of light Steven summoned his shield and sword this made Pearl look scared at the gem how had he become so skilled with his powers in such a short time then Amethyst said "OK…. FIGHT" immediately Pearl went for a strike but her spear broke on the top of Stevens shield it literally snapped in half then Steven went for a quick jab and it knocked her back and almost made her poof but she got up and went for a strike but it was also deflected so Pearl decided not to use her spear and went for hand to hand combat Steven realized this so he dropped his weapons and did the same right now Pearl went for a right jab left jab right hook but before Pearl could hit Steven grabbed her hands and kicked her under the chin which sent her flying backwards onto a rock which made her back crack a little bit Steven then sprinted over to her and dropkicked her on the chest Pearl laid paralysed on the floor so Steven took of his armour and walked to Lapis as he was walking Pearl got back up and threw a spear at Steven and it landed in his chest just above his gem then he looked over at Pearl who had her hands over her mouth with tears welling up Steven then realized the dream he had was coming true he then pulled the spear from his chest and snapped it in half he then used his healing powers to get rid of the hole and continued walking over to Lapis, Rose knew what was happening because when she was in Stevens gem she saw all of his memories/dreams she then went into her room everyone was confused by this but Steven didn't care he was only focused on Lapis when he was there he said "Lapis would you like to go somewhere?"

"Yeah Steven that'll be great but where are we going?" Steven then grabbed Lapis' hand and walked over to Lion and said "Course 2309 Speed 23" Lion immediately jumped up and let Steven and Lapis hop onto his back as soon as they were on and Lapis had her grip firmly around Steven Lion bolted and warped to Roses Armoury when they arrived Lion sat down and fell asleep then Steven picked up Lapis and placed her on the floor when everything was the way it was supposed to be Lapis said "Where are we?"

"We are at some place the gems won't find us"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I'm leaving that entirely in your hands you can do whatever you want right now and I need you to be honest with yourself" Lapis blushed then she thought for a while then jumped on Steven knocking him to the ground on purpose she then took off her dress Steven then said "As you wish my sea angel" Steven then took off his shirt and pants and started kissing Lapis before they started (I'm leaving it out again because I'm not a pervert) as they finished Lapis went onto the side of Steven as her body pressed against the cold metal she winched a little bit Steven heard this and placed Lapis on top of him and said "You can stay up here if it's too cold" Lapis blushed then laid down on Stevens masculine body she then kissed Steven and said "I love you always putting others before yourself" Steven then blushed and kissed Lapis she continued to say "Even the bad ones that hurt you" Lapis' face went to a very depressed look Steven noticed this and said "Lapis please don't blame yourself for what happened you are a wonderful being and an even better girlfriend I couldn't be happier with you in my life" Lapis blushed at this and smiled she them kissed Stevens forehead as she laid down with her hand on his chest after a while of snuggle time Lion said "Okay guys can we go know I'm really hungry and Amethyst stashed my food away" Steven chuckled he then held Lapis and put her on her feet and picked her dress up and put it on for her when he finished he put his shirt and pants on as he hopped onto Lions back he grabbed Lapis and put her in front of him and held her tight to his chest Lapis blushed at this and she thought 'Steven has only done good things for the bad ones I did he is the only thing I want in this world' then Lion started sprinting and let out a roar that sent them back to the beach where the battle was previously held Pearl saw Steven laugh with Lapis as they came out of the warp hole she then realized whenever Steven is sad he is always placed back together because of his love for Lapis she let out a small smirk then Garnet had placed a hand on her shoulder and said "I knew you would like their relationship after a while" Pearl blushed then Steven was coming up the stairs carrying Lapis up bridal style Garnet chuckled at this and said "Ah, it looks like our power couple have finally returned and looks like they had a fun time *wink**wink*" Steven and Lapis blushed at this then they said "Well it's just that Lapis and I want a baby" hearing this made Roses eyes have stars in them she knew that they wanted a baby but never heard before then she said "What's the name?"

"Actually we were planning on getting it a fusion name from the two of us" Rose now had diamonds in her eyes she just heard the best idea ever it's so smart because a baby is just like a fusion of two people but smaller and less powerful she wanted to congratulate Steven and Lapis but she was going to wait for Lapis to confirm that they're having a baby but then Rose saw Lapis' abdomen it was a little bigger than usual Rose then knew what it was and had a smile on her face she then said "Lapis can you please follow me for a second there's something I need to show you" Lapis kind of knew what was going in so she blushed and went in the temple with Rose


End file.
